Untitled Nesuka
by OccasionallyActive
Summary: What would happen if Ness accidentally teleported a thousand years into the future? --I suck at summaries, I apologize!


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything to do with MOTHER...if I did...this is what one of the pairings would be. 3

**A/N:** I...wrote this one for my friend...and it took me about eight months...I'm hoping it was worth the wait for her...'cause I feel terrible.

* * *

There was a soft, gentle wind rustling the leaves and it swept through bright blonde hair, a pale hand moving up to tuck it behind round ears. _Just…forget it, Lucas. There's nothing you can do. Not anymore…he's…gone._ A boy of thirteen kneels beside a grave, a single tear making its way gracefully down his soft cheek; his thoughts were circled on his, now dead, twin brother. Everything about him left Lucas feeling like he'd lost a part of himself when his brother had used a piece of Lucas' own armor to kill himself.

Suddenly, there were soft footfalls heard behind him. Lucas turns quickly, wiping the lone tear away before getting to his feet. "Dad…I, uh…"

Flint stops mere feet away from the grave, a solemn look on his features. "Sittin' here mopin' won't do ya any good, Lucas. Why don't ya go and pick up somethin' from town for me?" Within a few seconds, the man had pulled out a list from his pocket and shoved it into Lucas' hand. "Don't rush yourself, okay? Now…get on outta here." He gives Lucas a shove, almost making the boy stumble and fall.

Lucas looks disgruntled as he shoves his hands into his pockets, wrinkling his nose as he begins to walk. This wasn't what he wanted to do. In fact, all he ever wanted to do anymore was sit by Claus' gravestone and talk to his dead brother. With the way the wind blew, it was almost like his twin was talking back to him.

He makes quick work of getting into town, wanting nothing more than to give Flint his stuff and get back to what his father called 'mopin'. However, as he sets foot in the town square, an unfamiliar red hat catches his attention. Immediately, his interest is captured. He sees the article of clothing disappear into a store, so he follows it; he quickly learns it's sitting atop the head of a messy haired youth that couldn't be more than a year older than him.

Nerves grip his stomach anxiously as he looks at the teenager. There was something…interesting about the kid. Maybe it was the fact that he was new; or it could've been the fact that, despite the fact they were both boys, Lucas found this newcomer rather attractive.

However, his thoughts are disrupted when the boy, who'd caught him staring, walks over to him while a cautious smile. "Is there something you need?" The teen's voice is gentle and cheery sounding as he looks at Lucas curiously. He wondered, idly, if this was the boy who'd lost his twin brother. He'd been here for a few days, and he'd already heard everything he could about the town's history.

"N-no, I, just…" he stutters, mentally cursing himself. He never used to get nervous when talking to other guys. What was wrong with him? He clears his throat a little. "I, just…didn't recognize you. Are you…new here?"

The dark haired boy smiles. "Yes; I'm Ness," he offers a hand to the blond boy as if saying 'let's shake so this isn't as awkward, mmk?'. "And you are…?"

"L-Lucas…" he mumbles softly, timidly shaking the other boy's hand. As soon as his skin touches Ness', a jolt of electricity passes through him and goes directly into his stomach. "It's, uh…really n-nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too, and, uh…I'm sorry about your brother."

Lucas blinks. "Thanks, I guess…uh…can I ask you h-how you know about that?"

"Oh! I heard about it from this guy that was standing by the fountain in the middle of town… Sorry if I scared you," he offers a sad smile.

Lucas waves a hand in an off-hand way. "Don't w-worry about it…" _Damn, _he thinks to himself idly _Why am I so nervous?_

"All right, I won't," Ness grins, nodding once. "So…is there anything to do around here?"

"Not really… There's the ocean…and the castle…" Lucas fidgets and shuffles his feet, chewing gently on his bottom lip. "So…where are you from?"

Immediately, Ness blanches; how did you tell someone you were from a thousand years in the past and had no idea how you'd gotten here? "Well…if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

This sentence catches Lucas' attention. "That's not true; I once met this fat, blonde kid that called himself Porky and was from a thousand years ago… He said he used to live in a town called Onett…" he trails off, the dots finally connecting in his brain. Ness…this boy's name was Ness. That meant he was the one from Porky's favorite movie! Suddenly, his stomach seems to drop; what if he was here to try and hunt down Porky? There was nothing the attractive, tall, dark haired and blue eyed boy could do now that they'd trapped the fat blonde boy in the 'Absolutely Safe' capsule.

Ness blinks; a fat blonde kid…from a thousand years ago? That had to be Pokey! "P-Pokey wound up…here?" he blinks and shakes himself a bit. "Look, I'm…sorry if he caused you any trouble," he shakes his head, sighs heavily, and holds out his hand to the younger boy once again as if he's offering a peace-shake.

Lucas takes his hand and shakes it again to find himself blushing; this Ness kid was affecting him in really strange ways, that was for certain. "Y-you d-don't need to b-be sorry," he shakes his head "it w-wasn't y-your fault…"

"I fell like I should've stopped him when I had the chance, though." Ness sighs heavily, shaking his head; no use dwelling on it now, though…there wasn't anything he could do. "So, uh…what happened to Pokey?"

"Oh, um…h-he changed his name to P-Porky…created an a-army…and he spent m-most of his t-time creating h-horrible h-hybrid c-chimeras." Lucas shrugs, as if this is nothing interesting. "We f-finally stopped him by using Dr. Andonuts' 'Absolutely Safe' capsule." He smiles weakly "So, uh…he can't h-hurt anyone anymore," he shakes his head.

Ness blinks; he was finding himself more and more interested in this blonde boy the longer they talked. "You helped stop him? I've gotta hand it to you, Lucas…you did something I wasn't able to." He smiles rather brightly.

Lucas blushes again. "I-I-I'm s-sure y-you would've d-done the s-same i-if y-you were m-m-me…"

Ness nods, taking Lucas' hand in a way that says 'I'm an older brother, so this isn't awkward at all' before he heads out of the store. "I haven't had much time to look around Tazmily, yet; I spent the past couple of days sitting in the Inn trying to figure out how the heck I got here."

Lucas blushes…again when Ness takes his hand. "Wh-wh-what were y-you d-doing b-before you g-got h-here?"

Ness thinks back, frowning a little. "Well…I was running really fast in a straight line trying to teleport to somewhere I've never been before…"

"Y-you can t-t-teleport?!" the blonde sounds shocked and awed.

"It's one of the PSI I happen to know," Ness shrugs it off as if it's no big deal.

"I know PSI, too, but…I can't teleport…"

"Back where I'm from I know this blonde girl, Paula, and she knows PSI, too, but…she can't teleport, either." He smiles in a slightly awkward way, scratching the back of his head.

For reasons unknown to him, anger boils in Lucas' stomach at the mere mention of Paula's name. "M-maybe it's d-different with each person…?"

Ness nods. "I think so, I mean…it'd be pretty boring if everyone that knew PSI could only learn the same moves, don't you think?"

"Y-y-yeah, it, uh…it p-probably w-would be…" he shifts a little, unconsciously tightening his hold on the dark haired boy's hand as they walk through Tazmily's town square. "So, uh…wh-where would you l-like to go?"

"Anywhere is fine with me," he smiles "I mean…that castle sounds pretty interesting; why don't we head there?"

So, hand in hand, the two boys walk to the castle and Lucas, turning out to be a good tour-guide, points out everything of note along the way…which isn't much, but he still enjoys the walk. However, he feels that's probably more due to the fact that he's holding Ness' hand than anything else. "Well, h-here we are! D-did you wanna g-go inside a-and explore?"

"Sure; I wouldn't mind testing out my skills against whatever's hiding in this castle." He grins, confidence rolling off him in waves. "Which way should we go first?"

"Uh…th-this way!" Lucas quickly tugs Ness down a side corridor because he sees his friends Kumatora and Duster heading toward them; however, he didn't plan on tugging the older boy so hard, and they both wind up tripping and falling with Lucas landing on his back and Ness pinning him to the floor. Lucas blushes hotly as he tries not to make eye-contact with the older boy; was it wrong of him to be enjoying this?

Ness himself if finding he rather enjoys the position of pinning Lucas down. He looks down at the young blonde and is slightly astonished to find him blushing…that must mean he was enjoying this too, right? He'd always been one to throw caution to the wind, so, without a moment's hesitation, he leans down and kisses the younger boy softly.

Lucas freezes as he feels Ness' lips connect with his own. Half of him wants to run, and half of him wants to pull the older boy closer and see how far he can take this. He settles for a nice middle ground and softly kisses the older boy back. For reasons that were completely unclear to him this felt…extremely good and, just…right.

Although he's taken aback by the fact Lucas responds, Ness gathers his wits quickly and continues the kiss for a while longer before breaking it so the both of them can breathe. His own breathing is slightly uneven as he stares down at the blonde boy on the floor beneath him. He suddenly felt the need to know what this meant, so he speaks softly. "I think it's, uh…pretty obvious that even though we've only just met we've got something between us…"

Lucas nods, blushing softly as he looks up at the older boy. "Wh-wh-what sh-should we d-do?"

"Honestly? I wouldn't mind exploring the possibilities of…this," he gestures between the two of them, seemingly feeling too odd to say 'us'.

Lucas laugh nervously, although he's happy to see the older boy is thrown off by whatever this was, as well. "I-I think…you're right. W-we should…allow o-ourselves the ch-chance to…explore." And with that said, he gently pulls the older boy back down for another, gentle kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Feel free to flame this or...whatever. 3


End file.
